Candyfornia
by lYmli
Summary: Sasuke esta en Candyfornia, un lugar lleno de Narutos bañados en dulces y helados. Sasuke x Naruto, yaoi, lemon Capítulo aniversaio de My boyfriend is my boyfriend


**Candyfornia.**

Candyfornia era un mundo hecho de dulces. Había dulces por todas partes. En los árboles florecían bombones, los postes de luz eran helados y el camino era barras de chocolate bañado en vainilla y fresas. Sasuke miraba curioso al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia adelante. El cielo tenía algodones de azúcar como nubes y llovía chispas de chocolate. Se detuvo al tropezarse con unas gomitas de oso, se inclinó para verlos más de cerca, entonces uno de los ositos de goma le sacó el dedo.

- A mí nadie me saca el dedo - dijo Sasuke cogiendo al osito de la cabeza y le dio un mordisco quitándole la cabeza. - ¿Porqué siempre tengo sueños de niña? - dijo él enojado ya que no le gustaba tantos dulces ni arco iris.

Siguió su camino hasta un volcán en erupción, su lava era de color rosado. Vio una burbuja de chicle volando encima suyo. Sonrió con maña y cogió una barra de caramelo y la arrojó hacia la burbuja para reventarla. Lo que no esperaba era que había alguien adentro y cuando la burbuja se reventó, ese alguien caía hacia él.

- Aaaah! - Gritaba un chico rubio y grandes ojos azules.

Sasuke lo atrapó en sus brazos y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

- Gracias - dijo el rubio antes de sonrojarse ya que el otro tenía una mirada lasciva sobre él.

- Siempre estas en mis sueños, Naruto - dijo Sasuke dejándolo en el suelo.

- ¿Perdón? - Dijo Naruto inocentemente.

- Creo que me voy a divertir - dijo Sasuke dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el del menor.

Naruto estaba desnudo con una ligera capa de algodón de azúcar cubriendo su entrepierna. Sasuke no perdió tiempo y empezó a besarlo hasta llegar abajo y lamió el algodón de azúcar hasta alcanzar el miembro de Naruto.

- Aaaah... - gimió Naruto avergonzado como cubría su entrepierna al descubierto con sus manos.

- Con que te gusta jugar a las escondidas - dijo Sasuke besando el interior de su muslo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba unos dedos dentro del interior del rubio.

Naruto se sobresaltó por la invasión al mismo tiempo que su miembro crecía contra sus manos.

- Por favor - dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. - Sasuke, tómame - dijo apartando sus manos de su entrepierna dejando su miembro erguido a la vista del pelinegro.

Sasuke con una sonrisa hambrienta, engulló el miembro del rubio y empezó a chuparlo y succionarlo. Era tan dulce, pensó al mismo tiempo que bajaba y subía su lengua por la longitud de éste.

- Aaah, Sasuke, yo..., aaah...

Sasuke sacó el miembro de Naruto de la boca al saber que iba a correrse y éste le dio una mirada llena de frustración.

- Tranquilo, que te haré gozar - dijo Sasuke besándolo antes de bajarse los pantalones y sacar su miembro, lo metió dentro del menor haciendo que lanzara un grito de placer y empezó a salir y entrar de su dulce entrada hasta que los dos se vinieron.

Sasuke siguió su camino por un puente de galletas que tenía un mar de chocolate, después se encontró con unos grandes árboles que llevaban hasta el cielo. Se agarró de una rama para subirse, pero se alejó sobresaltado al ver que la rama era una goma con forma de serpiente. La serpiente se enrolló alrededor de su cintura y lo sacudió arrojándolo hasta el otro lado, Sasuke cayó sobre varios cubos de gelatina. Se bajó de ellas y vio que en uno de los cubos había alguien en su interior. Entonces la gelatina empezó a deshacerse y un chico rubio de ojos azules movía sensualmente su cuerpo desnudo ante él.

- Naruto! ¿Otra vez? - Dijo Sasuke a punto de desangrarse ya que el rubio se movía provocativamente hacia él y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Por favor, Sasuke, ¿quieres tomarme? - Dijo Naruto lamiendo la mejilla del pelinegro dejando un rastro de saliva dulce.

- Sabes que sí - dijo Sasuke cargándolo en sus brazos, lo recostó sobre un pastel de fresas y levantó sus piernas acostándolas en sus hombros y bajó sus pantalones, introdujo su miembro más que excitado en el interior del rubio.

- Ah, Sasuke, más... no pares... - gemía Naruto en un tono sensual, cogió con los dientes una de las fresas y Sasuke se inclinó penetrándolo más profundo al mismo tiempo que tomaba la fresa de su boca.

Sasuke salía y entraba de Naruto como un poseso hasta que lanzó un gemido y se vino en su interior, sacó su miembro y observó su esencia resbalarse por los muslos del menor.

- Ah, Sasuke, aún me duele... - dijo Naruto con un puchero y Sasuke vio el miembro de éste erguido, se agachó y empezó a lamer el miembro de Naruto y lo enredaba con la lengua succionándolo causando que el otro lanzara gemidos de placer.

Naruto lo agarró de los cabellos para acercarlo más a su miembro que entró hasta el fondo de la garganta del mayor, Sasuke se aferró a su cintura y empezó a chupar con más ganas su miembro hasta hacer que éste se corriera en su boca.

Después de tanto sexo, uno tenía hambre, pensó Sasuke yendo por unas casas de galleta. Vio a un muñequito de galleta en calzones saliendo de una de las casas, se puso en su camino y le dio un mordisco en su brazo.

- Aaaah! - Gritó la galleta.

- Cállate - dijo Sasuke arrancando una parte de su cabeza de un mordisco.

Sasuke siguió su camino y llegó a un lugar lleno de bolitas de dulces, era como una piscina con delfines de chocolate dando saltos por todas partes. Se detuvo al tropezarse con una bolsa con alguien en su interior. Sasuke rompió la bolsa y un chico rubio y ojos azules se puso de pie, estaba desnudo con solo unos lazos morados atando su cuerpo frágil y hermoso.

- Supongo que quieres tenerme dentro, Naruto - dijo Sasuke lujurioso.

- Oh, sí - dijo éste asintiendo excitado como se recostaba boca abajo contra un lollipop y dejó su entrada a la vista de Sasuke que sin esperar más sacó su miembro duro y lo metió adentro.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estrecho? - Dijo Sasuke a su oído, entraba y salía de él lentamente, cogió el miembro de Naruto y empezó a masajearlo para que tuviera doble placer.

- Yo solo te quiero, a ti... - gemía el menor contrayendo sus músculos para que el miembro de Sasuke se apretara más en su interior haciéndolo suspirar de placer. - Ah..., voy a...

- Lleguemos juntos, ah - dijo Sasuke besándole el cuello.

- Sí, ah...

Sasuke clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Naruto y empezó a arremeterlo con más fuerza como sentía su miembro estallar en su interior.

- Sasuke, despierta - dijo una voz haciendo que el aludido abriera los ojos y mirara hacia arriba, ahí estaba Naruto sentado a su lado.

- Me despertarte del mejor sueño de todos - dijo Sasuke con un puchero.

- ¿Cuál era el sueño? - Preguntó Naruto curioso.

- Uh..., estabas ahí... - dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto desnudo ante él. - Olvida el sueño, la realidad es mejor! - Gritó echándose sobre el rubio y empezó a besarlo.

- Sasuke, ¿tan... tan temprano? - Dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- Nunca es temprano para demostrar que te amo - dijo éste apresándolo con sus brazos y se puso a acariciar el pequeño cuerpo bajo él.

esto llega tarde, pero lo hice porque **My boyfriend is my boyfriend** cumplió un año al principio del mes, XD hasta conseguí pastel y me lo comí, XD para ver la foto esta en face o en amor yaoi con el mismo fic **Candyfornia**, inspirado en la canción de katy perry y si pusieron atención a My boyfriend, sasuke antes tuvo un sueño así antes de aceptar que quería con narutin :O

bueno, es mi forma de decir gracias, como el fic ya va a terminar, pos **GRACIAS**


End file.
